Lanate
Lanate is the largest continent on the planet of Regeven. The continent is ruled by three large kingdoms, and several smaller independent factions. Factions The Ishokar Empire is the largest kingdom on Lanate, spanning 53% of the continent. Surrounded by oceans on three sides, a mountain range between them and the rest of the continent, and a massive standing army, the Ishokar Empire is extremely well defended, but also very isolated. It is ruled by Emperor Aylar Adur the Just. The Kurian Kingdom is the smallest kingdom on Lanate, spanning only 13% of the continent. The majority of their population is rural, with only 5% living in urban settlements, and they barely have an army to speak of. The Kingdom of Kuria relies mostly on its usefulness as a food and mineral exporter as its defense. It is ruled by King Buintis Odinel IV. The Uradel Kingdom is the second largest kingdom on Lanate, spanning 34% of the continent. The Kingdom of Uradel relies on its town garrisons, city guards, and knightly orders for protection, with no official standing army. It is ruled by Prince Regent Iames Alain, since King Ihon Alain has fallen ill. The Korgak People is the largest orcish alliance on the continent, with over 35,000 members. The Korgak People's primary focus is to further the acceptance of orcs on Lanate. It is led by High Chief Darok'Yakha the Noble. The Guk Dynasty is a clan of orcish tribes with the intent of ruling Lanate. They are responsible for the majority of the orcish raiding parties on Lanate, and their members are feverishly racist against any non-Gukfyth (greenblood) races. The 20,000 orcs are led by Warchief Xurukk'Oghuglat. The Forgotten Wardens is a knightly order of 15,000 knights, whose purpose is to protect Regeven from the Harbingers of the Evernight. They are led by High Lord Commander Roguelin Amaury. The Harbingers of the Evernight is a cult of with over 100,000 followers, whose purpose is to usher in the Evernight by awakening Yra, Goddess of the Night and surrendering the world to her. The Iron Sentinels is a knightly order of 25,000 knights, whose purpose is to serve and guard the Uradel Kingdom. They are led by Sir Ode Trystrem the Worthy. The Hollow Champions is an order of 5000 hedge knights, who sell their loyalty to the lord with the most coin. They are led by Commander Ansiau Bayard. The Banewolf Paladins is a knightly order and cult of 7500 knights, whose purpose it is to worship and protect Eros the Banewolf, the demigod son of Dylo, the God of Wisdom, and Saptia, the Goddess of Justice. Led by Eros the Banewolf. The Gukfyth Revenants is a knightly order of 10,000 orcish knights, whose purpose is to protect orcs from unjust and unprovoked attacks from other races. Led by Sir Grammam'Yagnar. Geography Northern Lanate is mostly hills and tundra forests, and dotted by rivers. It is cut off from the rest of the continent by a massive mountain range spanning the entire continent. Western Lanate is mostly flat and almost completely covered by forests. Southern Lanate countains a few mountains, but the majority of the region is desert and contains very few forests. Eastern Lanate is mostly plains and forests, with no mountains to speak of. People Humans are the most common in Eastern and South-Eastern Lanate, with very few in Western Lanate. Dwarves are the most common in Northern, Western and Southern Lanate, with very few in Eastern Lanate. Orcs are the most common in Southern and Northern Lanate, with very few in Eastern and Western Lanate. Religions Bestiary =Related Articles= * __NOINDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__